Cytus World Championship 2016
DURING DRAFT INTRODUCTION Hello. I am Goh Zuo Jie, admin of the Int. Cytus & Rayark Games, and an admin of the Cytus Wikia. For the past 2 years, I and several others have hosted the Cytus Wikia Champs. But this year, we want to take it a step further. Cytus World Champs 2016 will be the final Cytus competition before Cytus II comes out. TOURNAMENT RESULTS |-|Main Tournament Overview= |-|Finals/The 3rd Place= CWC16Finals|Finals CWC163rdPlace|The 3rd Place |-|APts Ranking= *Red background means High tier, Orange background means Mid tier and Green background means Low tier. *Tiebreaker scores are not added in APts. *The scores from each round is an average. |-|Semifinals= |-|Quarterfinals= |-|Round of 16= |-|Group Stages= CWC16Group|Group |-|Preliminary Round= CWC16PreRank|Ranking CWC16PreTop|Top Seed PLAYERS RULES |-|Tournament Rules= 1. All highest Top-High-Mid-Low seed scores that are determined by the committee, will advance to the group stages. The number of Top-High-Mid-Low players are 18 – 8 – 3 – 3 respectively. 2. If there are one or more scores on the seed which is the same UNDER the highest scores, those players will have to do a tiebreaker. (Example: In A seed, only 9 players will advance to the group stages. 8 players got a maximum 1,000,000 pts, while 9th and 10th place got 995,000 pts. Those 9th and 10th players have to do the tiebreaker, with the song that committee has chosen.) 3. Group stages: *'(3.1)' The groupings will be using either of these 2 methods ; **Using a raffle via random.org, OR **By picking a number individually through Direct Message on Twitter. The players who made it to the group stages will be Direct Messaged by the committee to choose a number from 1 to 32. *'(3.2)' Players who already got their numbers will have to wait until the next match, as the committee will sort the players out on each group. *'(3.3)' Players who haven’t picked up a number will randomly picked up by to committee after a certain period of time. *'(3.4)' Players will go to the designated groups after picking the number. (Example: In Group A, there are numbers labeled 5, 12, 19, and 31. Players will go to Group A if the picked numbers are matched with the label on the group A.) *'(3.5)' The top 2 in each group (there are 8 groups from A to H) proceed to Round of 16. 4. Afterwards, it is a knockout system. In the Round of 16 and Quarterfinals, each match will have 3 songs picked. The winner proceeds to the Quarterfinals or Semifinals. 5. In the Semifinals, 4 songs will be picked. The winners of this round proceed to the Finals, others go to The 3rd Place round. 6. In the Finals/The 3rd Place Round, 5 songs will be picked. The players must complete all songs within 1 hour. 7. The score posting system is still the same of General Rules. 8. Tiebreaker will be used in the match which players achieve the same points. 9. Before each match begins 3 days, the committee will reveal the hints for all used songs in that match. The committee will not reveal the name of these songs until the match will begin. *'(9.1)' Once the song is used in the main round, that song will never be used in the match again. (Except tiebreaker) Additional Info: For players who cannot figure which group are they, we will give out the groups along with the names. |-|General Rules= 1. Strictly NO deliberate insults, NSFW content and unsafe material towards younger participants. 2. If a participant is not ready within the time frame, he/she is given a maximum 10 minute grace period. 3. A player must submit all score(s) within a given time. Any other score outside the given time frame will be nullified. *'(3.1)' In the Preliminary Round, the given time is 10 minutes (1 song). *'(3.2)' In the Group Stages, Round of 16 and Quarterfinals, the given time is 30 minutes (3 songs). *'(3.3)' In the Semifinals, the given time is 40 minutes (4 songs). *'(3.4)' In the Finals/The 3rd Place Round, the given time is 1 hour (5 songs). *'(3.5)' Any time duration changes can be extended under different circumstances, the committee(s)/referee(s) will consider for the appropriate situation only. 4. Scores are submitted by tweeting the score, and then the screenshot of the score WITHOUT the Twitter icon. Submit the score with the hashtag #CytusWC2016. 5. Participants caught cheating will be disqualified immediately. |-|Referee Rules= 1. Referees must be equipped with calculator and paper with pencil. 2. Have this document open at all times during the matches. 3. Make sure the hashtag "#CytusWC2016" on the tweet is correct. 4. Referee must be active and available throughout the match. 5. If any problems are encountered, the referee has to contact the Facebook Messenger group. 6. NO deliberate insults towards any of the participants. Follow the rules. Any breaking of the rules will result in consequences. 7. During match, the referee’s Twitter Display Name must be according to the match (example RefereeGroupA). I will give you the name once the match arrives and you must change accordingly. |-|Additional Rules= These additional rules are added only for the players whose seed is lower than Top seed. So, these rules are not effect to all top tier players. 1. Additional Points (APts) is an individual point calculated from each song. The APts from each song can be calculated due to players’ seed. **'High seed:' APts = Points × 1.0 **'Mid seed:' APts = Points × 1.03 **'Low seed:' APts = Points × 1.05 *'(1.1)' This APts record will start at the beginning of the main round. *'(1.2)' If the player is still in the match, his/her APts will be summed from round to round. *'(1.3)' When the player is out from the match (knock out), the player’s APts will be finalized and stopped recording. *'(1.4)' We will make APts ranking after all High/Mid/Low seeds players are out from the match. 2. During this tournament, whoever whose seed is lower than top seed and become the 1st place of APts ranking in the main round (1st place of High, Mid, Low) will get the reward. *'(2.1)' The reward for APts 1st place is a Japanese light novel “Deemo –Last Dream–” (with 2 Deemo badges) given from the CWC2016 committee. This reward doesn’t involve with Rayark Inc. support. This is a reward from CWC2016 committee. *'(2.2)' When the tournament ends and the 1st APts place appears, CWC2016 committee will contact with the winner’s email. The reward will be sent to the winner’s home directly. 3. In the main round, there is no restriction to use a hard song. So, this makes an equal opportunity for all players (except for the Top seed players that don't relate about this additional points) when they get the hard songs. 4. Top seed players are not allowed to obtain APts, they can go through this tournament to get a reward from Finals/The 3rd Place round. REWARDS Tournament Rewards *'First Prize:' Cytus Full Set Original Soundtrack Album (Cytus-Prologue-, Cytus-Hindsight-, Cytus-Foresight- and Cytus-Chapter K-) *'Second Prize:' Cytus-Chapter L- Original Soundtrack Album *'Third Prize:' Cytus-Chapter K- Original Soundtrack Album Notes: '''All rewards are provided and transported by Rayark Inc. '''Additional Reward This reward will be given to the first rank of APts (as described in an additional rules). The reward is sponsored by CWC2016 committee themselves. *'First Prize:' Japanese light novel "Deemo -Last Dream-" with 2 Deemo badges. TRAILER *The letter "M" at the beginning of this trailer stands for "Million Master", then split away to form CWC. *The song named "Agartha" (by xi) was inserted in this trailer. This does not relate to any future official update of Cytus. *There are all chapter covers except Chapter L included in this trailer. This meant this CWC2016 would not use all songs from chapter L for this competition. COMMITTEE MEMBERS CWC Committee= Tournament Hosts: Goh Zuo Jie, Naschanassorn Promma Organizers: Ksatriobimo Cahyoputro Widiprakoso (Bimo), Aviel Peredo, Gab Megusta, Hui Xuan Lim, Matt Tam, Westley Lai, Mentholzzz, Duc Anh Tran (Doc), Paolo Publico Translators: Kalya Koo (Korean), Naschanassorn Promma & Mentholzzz (Thai), Sofia Abigaile Somerhalder (Japanese), Westley Lai (Trad. Chinese) Rewards Management: Rayark Inc., Naschanassorn Promma CWC Logo Designer & Grand Finals Trailer Creator: Paolo Publico Score System: Mentholzzz CWC Trailer Creator & Rewards Poster: Kenneth Ching Yu Fu WE WILL MEET AGAIN Category:Competitions